Bakugan Battle Brawlers- Magic Kingdom
by Cobbler45
Summary: After Dan Announced His Adventure To Wherever The Winds Take Him, Some Of The Brawlers' Friends, In An Attempt To Clear Their Minds, Chose To Go To Walt Disney World, Where Their Next Adventure Awaits...
1. Chapter 1

I'd Like To Thank DarkAngelofOtaku And Wes Sirius For Being My Main Inspirations. DarkAngelofOtaku Wrote Disney Duels, A Yugioh/Disney Crossover, Which, In Turn, Made Me Think About The Bakugan Battle Brawlers Anime Series, As Well As A Bunch Of Disney Characters And Songs I Know About. Wes Sirius Has Earned My Praise Because He Created Splatoon: A New Adventure, Which Is My Favorite Story Of His/Hers. (I Don't Know What Gender Wes Sirius Is- Wes Sirius's Profile Doesn't Say.) I'd Also Like To Thank Disney And Their Associates In General For Existing. If It Wasn't For Them And All Their Movies, This Fanfiction Wouldn't Have Been A Thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note- In The Words Of DarkAngelofOtaku- Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue- Me No Own, And You No Sue.

"Prolouge- Heigh Ho"

Komba's P.O.V

Location- Bayview

After I Heard That Dan Had Left Town, Life Was Winding Down For Me. The Truth Is That I Hadn't Brawled As Much As I Used To, And There's A Part Of Me That Worried That I'd Get Rusty, If You Get My Gist. I Was On My Way To The Arena My Friends Hang Out At, Hoping To Find A Challenger. I Took Some Comfort In The Fact That Harpus, My Ventus Attributed Guardian, Had Chosen To Stick With Me All These Years. She Was In Her Sphere Form, And Was Asleep In My Pocket. Nothing Could've Prepared Me Or Harpus For The News We Were About To Receive. I Saw Alice, Klaus, Chan Lee, And Their Bakugan, Alpha Hydranoid, Fourtress, And Sirenoid, Which Were In Their Sphere Form, Talk To Each Other, And There Was A Part Of Me That Knew What They Were Talking About. "I Miss Dan As Much As You Do." Said Klaus To Alice. "I've Always Thought It Can Be Difficult, If Not Impossible, To Live Without A Friend Who's Supported You All These Years, Even If People Think You Don't Deserve That Support." Said Alpha Hydranoid In Response. I Finally Decided To Get Involved In Their Conversation. "Hey, Klaus." I Said, Making My Presence Known To Him. "I Heard That Dan Left Town, Too. I Thought About It One Day, And I Now Believe That To Go Far In Life, You Have To Be Able To Adapt To Change, No Matter How Unexpected It May Be." I Know I Wasn't Asked To Admit It, But That Was The Most Profound Contribution I Ever Made To A Conversation Between Me And My Friends. "Alice Has Been Through A Lot Since Dan Left." Said Chan Lee. "I Say We Should Go With Her On A Vacation, And Clear Our Minds." Unbeknownst To All Of Us, Harpus Heard What Chan Lee Said, And Then Woke Up And Left My Pocket In A Heartbeat. "A VACATION!?" She Asked Excitedly. "I Haven't Been On A Vacation With Komba Or His Family Since We Went On That Cruise To Brazil! Where Are We Going On This One?" "Chan Lee Never Got That Far..." Said Sirenoid- "...But I Heard From Klaus That A Place Called Disney World's Popular This Time Of Year. Let's Go There."

Klaus's P.O.V

I Want To Make A Confession- I Rarely Ever Leave The Planet Vestal, But I Came Back To Earth When I Had Heard That Dan Left Town, Hoping To Learn A Little More About What I Had Happened. I Was Told By Dan's Friends That He Was Looking For Adventure Wherever The Wind Takes Him. Now We Come To Me And My Friends' Perception Of The Present, As We Packed Up And Left Bayview For A More Recreational Reason.

Chan Lee's P.O.V

Via A Video Chatroom Alice Set Up, We Elected To Take A Plane To Tampa International Airport, And Then Get A Rental Car And Drive To The Pop Century Hotel In Disney World. The Plane Trip Wasn't Very Much To Talk About, But When We Got Into Our Rental Car, We Began Talking About What We Planned To Do At Disney. "I Heard About The World Showcase In Epcot. I Think You'll Like It There." Said Klaus. I Must Admit, I've Always Wanted To Go To The World Showcase, Germany's Section Especially, Because Beirgarten, The All You Can Eat Restaurant I'm Looking Forward To The Most, Is Located There. (Author's Note- Personally, I Like The Pork Schnitzel They Have There.) The Disney Themed Talk, Combined With How Long It Took To Get To Pop Century, Check Ourselves In, And Get Us And Our Luggage To Our Room, Took 3 Hours Of Our Time, But You Wouldn't Hear Any Complaints From Me. It Was 11:00 PM, So Sleep Was Our Main Focus.

Alice's P.O.V

Our Room Had Two Beds, So We Agreed That Klaus And I Would Get The Beds, While Komba And Chan Lee Get Inflatable Mattresses. "One Last Word Before We Go To Sleep-" I Said To Chan Lee- "I Want To Thank You And Klaus For Planning This. I Thought About It, And Places Like Disney Always Make Me Happy." "You're Welcome, Alice." Said Chan Lee In Response. "It Was Mostly Sirenoid's Idea, Though." To Speak Of Sirenoid, She Was Already Asleep In Her Sphere Form, And So Was Klaus, Komba, And All The Other Bakugan In Sphere Form That Accompanied Us. Chan Lee And I Managed To Sleep Easily That Night, Blissfully Unaware That Fate Had An Adventure In Store For Us All.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note- I Hope You Enjoyed The Prologue. If I Had Owned The Rights To Bakugan, Komba Would Get A Spin Off Arc, But We Can Dream, Right?

"Chapter 1- Halloween Town Meeting, Part 1" **  
**

Author's Note- **Bakupod, Gauntlet, Bakumeter, And Bakucolar Associated Dialouge Is Bold, And So Are The** **Words In Songs.**

Alice's P.O.V **  
**

Location- Pop Century Hotel

We Woke Up At 9:00 AM The Next Morning, The Exact Minute That Epcot Opens Every Day. Before Having My Group Leave For The Buses, We All Got Dressed For The Day. I Dressed In A Violet Dress And Black Shoes, Because Most People Associate Those Colors With The Darkus Atribute. Komba Decided To Try New Colors, And Dressed In A Green Shirt, Blue Shorts, Red Sneakers, And A Yellow Hat. I Could Tell He Was Trying To Diversify His Colors, Unlike Klaus And Chan Lee, Whose Chose To Stick With The Outfits I've Always Known That They Had. (Author's Note- Think About Klaus And Chan Lee's Outfits In Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia.) Taking Our Bakugan With Us, Klaus, Komba, Chan Lee, And I Went To The Bus Stop, Located Within Walking Distance Of Our Room. When We Got There, We Saw Something That Alpha Hydranoid Thought Was Unusual- 3 Kids, 2 Male, And 1 Female, Dressed As A Red Devil, A Skeleton, And A Witch Respectively, Waiting There For Us. "The Name's Lock." Said One Of Them. "Me And My Cohorts, Shock And Barrel Were Waiting For The 4 Of You. We Were Waiting Here For A Bus To Blizzard Beach Before We Saw That You Were Coming Here." "What A Coincidence." Said Sirenoid. "We Were Waiting Here For A Bus To Epcot, As Well." "Say What You Want To About Us, But We're Really Big Fans Of Yours- We've Come All The Way Here From Halloween Town In Hopes Of Meeting You." Said Shock. "We Even Have A Bakugan Of Our Own, Named Jack-O-Loid. Shock Took A Red And Orange Sphere Out Of Her Pocket. I Recognized Those Colors As Colors That Are Associated With The Pyrus Attribute. The Sphere Opened To Reveal What Looked Like A Zombie With A Pumpkin For A Head. "Hey Shock, Let's Brawl In The Bakugan Field I Grew Up With." Said Komba, As He Took Out 2 Bakugan Field Cards, One Of Which He Gave To Shock. "Yes, Let's!" Came Shock's Reply, As Both Field Cards Glowed Green And Red, Respectively.

Komba's P.O.V

Time Began Slowing Around Me And Shock Until We Arrived At The Original Bakugan Field. The Floor Was White, And Various Bakugan Attribute Associated Colors Were Swirling Above Us. "It May Not Look Like Much To You..." I Said To Shock- "But Many A Brawl Was Had Here."

Author's Note- I Have Decided To Use The Brawling System Used In The New Vestroia Arc Of Bakugan Onward.

 **Komba's Life Force- 100%**

 **Shock's Life Force- 100%**

"I'll Set The First Gate Card." Said Shock As She Set a Gate Card On The Field. She Then Took Out Jack-O-Loid. "Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Shock As She Threw Jack-O-Loid In The Direction Of The Gate Card. "Jack-O-Loid, Stand!" Said Shock, As Jack-O-Loid Revealed His True Form- A Zombie With A Pumpkin For A Head.

 **Pyrus Jack-O-Loid Enters The Field At 500 Gs.**

"I'd Like To Know What Enemy I'm Facing." Said Jack-O-Loid With A Gruff Voice. "Please Show Me." "With Pleasure." I Said As I Introduced Harpus Into Our Skirmish.

 **Ventus Harpus Enters The Field At 400 Gs, And Begins A Battle With Pyrus Jack-O-Loid.**

Harpus Was Behind By 100 Gs, So I Decided To Activate An Ability That She Learned In A Past Battle. "Ability, Activate..." I Declared- "Wind Chill!" Harpus Used Her Wings To Create A Ice Cold Patch Of Air, And Freeze Jack-O-Loid Solid For A Brief Moment. "That's Cold, Even By My Standards." Said Harpus.

 **Pyrus Jack-O-Loid At 300 Gs.**

"Wind Chill Is A Ventus Attributed Ability That Subtracts 200 Gs From A Pyrus Attributed Bakugan, Or 100 Gs From All Other Attributes." I Explained. "It's Impressive..." Said Shock- "...But Very Easy To Recover From. Ability, Activate- Red Fire, And Gate Card, Open- Jack-O-Loid's Haunting Grounds!"

 **Pyrus Jack-O-Loid At 700 Gs.**

"Jack-O-Loid's Haunting Grounds Is A Gate Card That Gives Pyrus And Darkus Attributed Bakugan 300 Gs. Red Fire Also Gives Jack-O-Loid An Additional 100." Explained Shock. Jack-O-Loid Breathed A Red Fireball, Which Flew Directly Toward Harpus. "I'll Counter With An Ability Combo- Feather Storm, Plus Feather Edge." I Said.

 **Ventus Harpus At 800 Gs.**

Harpus Dodged Jack-O-Loid's Fire Ball, And Clipped The Side Of His Face And Forehead With A Tornado Of Razor Sharp Feathers. Jack-O-Loid And Harpus Immediately Returned To Sphere Form.

 **Shock Life Force- 80%**

I Set A Gate Card Of My Own, And Brought Harpus Back Into The Fight, Beginning Another Chapter Of Our Battle.

 **Harpus Reenters The Field At 400 Gs.**

Shock Brought Jack-O-Loid Back Into The Battle.

 **Jack-O-Loid Reenters The Field At 500 Gs And Engages Ventus Harpus In Battle.**

One Look At Shock's Face, And I Knew She Had A New Strategy Planned. "Ability, Activate." She Said. "Fire Whirl!"

 **Pyrus Jack-O-Loid At 900 Gs.**

Like The Ability Implied, Jack-O-Loid Summoned A Fire Whirl, The Internal Fire Of His Pumpkin Head Intensifying Every Second. Thinking Fast, I Took Out A Card Another Ability Harpus Had Learned In Past Battles. "Ability, Activate." I Said. "Tornado Impact!" "You Already Set Yourself Up For Natural Disaster, Jack-O-Loid!" Said Harpus As She Used Her Wings To Create A Tornado, Which Slammed Into Jack-O-Loid.

 **Ventus Harpus At 700 Gs.**

 **Pyrus Jack-O-Loid At 500 Gs.**

"Tornado Impact Gives A Ventus Attributed Bakugan 300 Gs, And Can Also Nullify A Pyrus Attributed Ability." I Explained To Shock. In Response, Shock Said- "I Activate The Ability Card, Carmine. It's An Ability Card With The Pyrus Attribute That Gives Jack-O-Loid 200 Gs, Plus An Additional 100 For Each Ability, Excluding This One, That Has Been Activated During The Course Of This Battle." Jack-O-Loid Attacked Harpus By Breathing A Dark Red Flame.

 **Pyrus Jack-O-Loid At 900 Gs.**

Letting Jack-O-Loid's Fire Hit Harpus Would've Cost Me 40% Of My Life Gauge. I Had Hoped To Save My Gate Card For Later In The Battle, But Shock Had Forced My Hand. "Gate Card, Open!" I Said! "Wind Hazard!"

 **Ventus Harpus At 900 Gs.**

 **Pyrus Jack-O-Loid At 700 Gs.**

"The Intense Winds Of This Gate Card Gives Harpus Strength, And Snuffs Out Fire." I Said To Shock. "Jack-O-Loid's Fire Has Yet To Be Put Out. This Fight Isn't Over Yet!" Exclaimed Shock. "Ability, Activate- Mischief Of The Fire Spirit!"

 **G-Powers Swapped.**

 **Ventus Harpus At 700 Gs.**

 **Pyrus Jack-O-Loid At 900 Gs.**

"Mischief Of The Fire Spirit Is An Ability That Swaps The G-Power Of A Pyrus Attributed Bakugan And Their Opponent If That Same Pyrus Attributed Bakugan Is Losing A Battle On An Opened Gate Card Or By 300 Gs Or More- The Former Scenario, In My Case." Shock Explained. Jack-O-Loid's Carmine Fire Hit Harpus Directly, Making Her Return To Sphere Form. "I Guess I Couldn't Handle The Heat This Time..." Said Harpus In A Slight Tizzy.

 **Komba's Life Force- 60%**

The Fight Was On Now. With Each Side Having Taking Their First Hits Of Damage. Shock Set My Second Gate Card, And We Brought Both Harpus And Jack-O-Loid Back Onto The Field For A Third Battle. "I'll Have You Know That I Used To Work With The Oogie Boogie Man." Said Shock. "I Reformed Me And My Friends Because He's Dead Now, And That We Already Gave Up Trying To Steal Christmas A Long Time Ago. Oogie, In The Most Understandable Description I Can Provide, Is A Bunch Of Bugs And Snakes That Are Inside A Burlap Sack. He Dies If The Sack Falls Apart." "Oh, Okay..." I Responded, Slightly Unnerved By Shock's Description Of Her Former Boss.

 **Ventus Harpus- 400 Gs**

 **Pyrus Jack-O-Loid- 500 Gs**

"It's On!" Said Jack-O-Loid, As He Charged At Harpus. "Ability, Activate..." I Said. "Feather Rush!" Harpus Scattered A Few Feathers On The Ground, And Conjured A Tornado Not Unlike The One She Summoned When She Used Tornado Impact. The Tornado Picked Up The Feathers, Which Then Were Scattered Throught The Battlefield. Jack-O-Loid, Believe It Or Not, Slipped On A Few Of Them While He Was Trying To Avoid Them. "Ok, That Just Happened..." Said Jack-O-Loid Rather Frankly.

 **Ventus Harpus At 700 Gs.**

 **Pyrus Jack-O-Loid At 400 Gs.**

"Feather Rush Is One Of Many Abilities Harpus Knows. These Hard-To-Avoid Feathers Are Very Easy To Slip On. Harpus Gets 300 Gs, And Jack-O-Loid Loses 100 Gs When This Ability Is Activated." I Explained To Shock. "Hey, Komba..." Said Shock In Response- "You're Not Bad For A First Generation Brawler, But You'll Have To Try Harder To Win Against Me. Ability, Activate- Bonfire!"

 **G-Power Boost To Jack-O-Loid Recognized.**

 **Pyrus Jack-O-Loid At 600 Gs.**

 **Ventus Harpus At 500 Gs.**

Jack-O-Loid Took Out A Torch And Charged At Harpus Yet Again. "Ability, Activate..." I Said, Unintimidated. "Viento Retribution!"

 **Ventus Harpus At 700 Gs.**

 **Pyrus Jack-O-Loid At 600 Gs.**

"I Had Hoped To Save That Card For A Different Battle, Like My Wind Hazard Gate Card, But It Had To Be Used At Some Point." I Said. "Viento Retribution Is One Of Harpus's Most Powerful Abilities. It Gives Her 200 Gs, And Prevents The Activation Of Your Gate Card." "Why Don't We Put Out This Campfire?" Harpus Asked. "With Pleasure. I'll Add Feather Edge On Top Of This Finishing Move." Came My Response.

 **Ventus Harpus At 800 Gs.**

Harpus Slammed Into Jack-O-Loid With The Razor Sharp Feathers On Her Wing, Making Him Return To Sphere Form.

 **Shock Life Force- 40%**

Oblivion Reaper's P.O.V

Location- Doom Dimension

For Those Of You Who Don't Know About Me, The Various Undead That I'm Friends With Call Me Oblivion Reaper, Of The Darkus Attribute. My Time In The Nigh Lifeless Landscape Of The Doom Dimension Resulted Not In My Eventual Death, But In My Evolution- I Now Have The Power To Travel To And From The Doom Dimension. For As Long As I Remember, I Thought About The Day I Was Betrayed By My Former Ally, Hydranoid, Who Left Me For Dead In This Barren Wasteland. Well, I'm Still Alive And Itching For Revenge. "Hydranoid..." I Thought To Myself- "We Have Unfinished Business."

To Be Continued...


End file.
